Just Something
by heartstrings13
Summary: Its just something I wrote about Bella and Edward.A day for Bella full of Edward's love.


_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own TWILIGHT as everyone knows :P I just own this plot and also I dont own the song also.**_

_**This is my second attempt on writing hopefully its better than the last one. :)**_

_**Just Something**_

Bella was sitting in her bedroom and was reading one of her favourite novel _'Romeo Juliet'_.She was trying to distract her as _he _was not was in California for his business venture. _He_ was supposed to be here with her as _he_ promised her earlier. She was reading the last page,whenever she reads that particular book it gives her a kind of contentment and also strengthens her belief on _LOVE._ She went to the living room to return the book in its original place and while doing so she found a _red rose _and a note with it_._ She kept the book in its place and picked the rose up and smile shyly and thought how much she"s missing _him_. But she was touched too that he would do something so sweet for her. She move further in the living room and went on and sat down on the recliner. She held the rose close to her nose and inhale its sweet aroma making her smile even she opened the note to read,there it was written "_**Im sorry love that Im not there with you but always remember ur in my every thought.I Miss u soo much and I love u."**_ She pressed the rose to her left cheek and feel its smoothness against her skin,its velvet texture melting her heart and making her feel loved and cared. She close her eyes again and let her mind flew in its own liking and remembering all the times she got roses and other things like the one she is holding now showing how much he loved her,care for was his unique style to tell her that she's always on his mind and heart and she love him even more for these small gestures..

The first time she found a rose like that when she started dating him. He was a tall and lean guy with deep green colored eyes and tousled bronze colored hairs which were always unmanageable but she liked them nevertheless. This particular thought made her chuckle to herself. She met him in High School when both were Sophomores and they just instantly fell for eachother and from then they are inseparable.

_He left a red rose in her backpack while he came to drop her at her place after the school kissed eachother and said goodbyes and he flashed his famous crooked grin alongwith his dimples on each cheek making her dazzled once again and dipped his head once more to kissed her cheek and said "goodbye love and sleep well." He left her standing stunned on her front porch and left. When his silver volvo was backing out of her street she came out of her stance and blushed and then turned and get in the house. She went to her room put the backpack there and went down to kitchen to eat something. After sometime she came back to her room to do her homework and opened her backpack and there she found the red rose and with it a single note written "__**I Love You always" **__she was shocked and so happy that it brought tears to her eyes. She quickly wipe away the happy tears and kissed the rose and pick up her mobile to call him. She dialed her number and he picked up on first ring. "Hi" she said and he replied "Hi Love". She smiled and said "I loved your gift". He replied"i am glad." which made her blush and also want to hold him and tell him how much she love him. He said "I wanted you to know that you are always in my every thought in my heart and will remain so always".She let the tears fall this time she was so overwhelmed of emotions she breathed out "I Love You Edward so much forever". he replied with same emotion and said "I Love You too Bella forever."_

From that day till today he randomly leave some or the other clue that he still is crazily and madly in love with her and in return she love him even more each and every day. This memory brought fresh tears in her eyes but as always they were Happy Tears and she wipe them away happily and went in the kitchen to put the rose in water. When she reached the kitchen she found another red rose and with it a note written "_**I Love the woman who is holding these roses and who holds my heart which beats only for her. I Love you more than my own life. I Love You, My Love forever. Happy First Rose Day Anniversary." **_She read it and smiled and whispered "I LOve You too Edward". She then put both of the roses in a long crystal vase and fill it with water. Then returned to living room and thought of putting some music on the music she found a cd with her name written on it. She removed the cd from the case and put it on. The first song that started playing was _**"Debussy". **_Bella smiled as it was one of their favourite

She remembered the time when she met with an accident and has to spent two weeks in hospital. He cared for her so much. He used to spend most of his time with her in hospital sitting beside her talking,making her laugh,making her eat the tasteless hospital food by sharing with her and even reading to they used to listen to _Debussy._ Those were the moments she truly feel as the luckiest woman on earth to have such a caring and loving feeling make her heart swell with love for him and she wanted to do something special for him to show him how much she loves him.

She thought of making something special for him as he loves food and according to him she has _**magic**_ in her hands.

All the while smiling and humming the lyrics to herself she went to kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and found a note over there kept properly over the eggs container..She open the note and read it. there was in his beautiful writing was written_**"I Love the food you make. They are one of the beat and most delicious dishes I have ever eaten. Specially the desserts." **_She thought of making _Chocolate mousse _for him,it was one of his favourites too. She smiled to herself and then started preparing for it.

After Debussy the second song started and Bella was struck silent from the overwhelming feelings that were soursing inside her just by listening to the first was _**"I dont wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith".**_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I don't want to miss a thing _

Tears were flowing freely down her eyes but she was smiling He was not there but his each and every gesture is showing her how much he wanted to be here with hold her to hug her to wipe away her tears. She felt his love forming a comfort zone around felt warm from inside. It was as if his love was flowing through her veins and making her bloom and blossom with it so she let it reach up and wipe away her tears and close her eyes and then put her hand on her heart and said" thank you Edward. I love you soo much." She again started making dessert for him but now with more enthusiasm and excitement. The music keep on going bringing with it each and every thought that he wanted to tell her. Mostly to show her how much he love her and will continue doing so foever.

****END****

**So if you like it then plz leave a REVIEW it will be so much better to know how can I change and improve my writing skills and all. Thank you. :)**

**have a great sunday. and HAPPY VALENTINE WEEK.**


End file.
